


Эксплуатация и операции

by Melarissa



Series: Проект "Зимний Солдат" [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Assassination, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, Kidnapping, Marvel Cinematic Universe Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Marvel 616 Compliant, Not Winter Soldier (Comics) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Terrorism, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, description of violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Некоторые задания, выполненные Зимним Солдатом для разных кураторов.





	Эксплуатация и операции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Service and Operations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



**Отчет об эксплуатации и проведенных операциях**

 

Отдел особого назначения КГБ

 

Материалы не могут быть извлечены или добавлены в это дело без особого распоряжения ответственного администратора

 

**Дело N 17**

**_Том 3_ **

 

Отчеты о заданиях в рамках проекта “Зимний Солдат”

 

Дело открыто: 15 января 1960 г.

Дело закрыто: 9 февраля 1995 г.

 

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_12 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

ОПЕРАТИВНАЯ ЕДИНИЦА: Зимний Солдат

ЦЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ: Прибытие в Берлин и тайный контакт с целью принуждения избранных свидетелей к даче нужных показаний во время процесса Теодора Оберлэндера.

РАЗМЕР И СОСТАВ СОПРОВОЖДАЮЩЕЙ КОМАНДЫ: Солдат, 4 вооруженных охранника, 1 техник в качестве куратора, знакомый с программированием Солдата, 2 техника низшего ранга в качестве ассистентов.

ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ: 4 дня

УСЛОВИЯ ОПЕРАЦИИ: Зимний Солдат был введен в курс дела, включая Львовскую бойню в 1941 году. Местонахождение Оберлэндера известно и он должен быть осужден. Однако следует защитить репутацию батальона “ Нахтигаль” ради блага Украины.

Солдат получил список свидетелей, с которыми ему следовало войти в контакт. Также он получил точные сведения, касавшиеся бесед со свидетелями. Его внешность была изменена таким образом, чтобы он не привлекал к себе внимания.

 

_20 января 1960 г._

 

ОЦЕНКА УСПЕХА ОПЕРАЦИИ: Частично достигнут

ПРИЧИНЫ, ПОМЕШАВШИЕ УСПЕХУ ОПЕРАЦИИ: В программировании Зимнего Солдата произошел сбой до окончания миссии.

ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНЫЕ АСПЕКТЫ: Зимний Солдат смог успешно контактировать и убедить одного из свидетелей в даче необходимых показаний в ходе предстоящего суда.

НЕОБХОДИМЫЕ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ: Программирование Зимнего Солдата должно быть углублено и иметь большую продолжительность. Следует выявить триггерные моменты и избавиться от них или избегать их в будущем. В состав будущих команд сопровождения должны назначаться более квалифицированные сотрудники.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Судя по записям, сделанным в номере гостиницы, Солдат пребывал в состоянии возбуждения с момента прибытия команды в Берлин. Он был смущен видом современного окружения. Высказывались предположения, что данные знаки могли проявиться ранее, если бы его не везли в Берлин в закрытом фургоне. Его обеспокоили изменения в автомобилях на улицах. По поводу телевидения и телефона в номере гостиницы он задал многочисленные вопросы.

Программирование Зимнего Солдата дало сбой между встречами с первым и вторым свидетелем. Он не мог продолжать миссию. Последняя запись содержит информацию, что его вернули в гостиницу для встречи с техниками в целях обновления программы и продолжения выполнения задания.

Когда команда не вернулась обратно по истечении четырех дней, в Берлин был послан агент с целью разведать обстановку. Он нашел трупы всей команды в гостинице. Поражает уровень насилия, примененного к ним. Всем трем техникам сломали шею, охранники получили более массивные повреждения. Агент сообщил, что у некоторых тел были оторваны все конечности.

Зимний Солдат под подозрение не попал.

С КГБ связались представители пограничных войск Восточной Германии. Наш оперативник пересек всю страну и попытался покинуть ее. Во время попытки он и был схвачен. Производил впечатление сбитого с толку и дезориентированного человека. Настаивал на том, что ему необходимо попасть во Францию и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что находился на границе между двумя Германиями. Не смог предоставить документы, необходимые, чтобы покинуть страну, но имел при себе бумаги, полученные при въезде в Германию для начала операции.

Произошла новая стычка. Двое пограничников были убиты. Солдат дважды ранен из огнестрельного оружия. После этого он понял, что должен дождаться, пока за ним не прибудут. Он оставался в кухне в доме пограничников.

К счастью, его советские документы были достаточно правдоподобными, чтобы убедить их связаться с представителями СССР. Для того, чтобы забрать Солдата, был послан доктор Феннгоф в сопровождении восьми охранников.

 


End file.
